


Eeny, Meeny, Miny, moe

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Who does Joshua choose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a jihancheol binge lately...it needs to stop

Joshua put his head in his hands and sighed. “What do I do Mingyu?” Joshua wanted to just hide in his room and never step out again. But they knew where he lived considering they all lived in the same dorm. Maybe he should go back home to LA. Why did things have to change?

“Choose none of them,” Mingyu said critically. “Coups hyung is a greasy camel. And Jeonghan hyung is a two faced angel.”

“Mingyu,” Joshua said scandalized.

“What? You know it’s true. He’s got those cow eyes that if you look at them too long look insipid and Jeonghan hyung is by no means an actual angel no matter what his birthday says. He’s been touchy and flirtatious and so has Seungcheol hyung. Both of them have been so disgusting that we’ve left you three to your own devices.”

“Is that why you all have been abandoning me lately? How can you do that to me? I need some sort of buffer,” Joshua cried out.

“We love you hyung. But we love our eyes more. The way those two go at you is vomit inducing.”

“Yup,” Minghao said, climbing into the seat beside Mingyu. “If I have to hear Seungcheol hyung say another cheesy ass pick up line to you, it’ll be too damn soon.”

“Hao Hao,” Joshua scolded.

“It’s nasty hyung. I can’t.”

“And Jeonghan hyung,” Hoshi said exasperated. “We’re not blind. We can see the touching, subtle or not.”

“I’m scarred for life,” Vernon deadpanned, appearing out from the corner of the hallway, flopping next to Joshua. “If I have to hear Scoups rap about your eyes one more time bro.”

“You want to talk about scarring,” Seungkwan nearly screamed as he got out from the bathroom, “let me tell you how many times I had to see Jeonghan hyung undress Shua with his eyes. In front of me. During vocal team practice.”

“He used me as a shield to hide from Woozi hyung as he felt up your thigh, Joshua hyung,” DK said. “I do not appreciate it. Even if I’m his idiot.”

“You mean that’s what he was doing that one time,” Woozi said, coming in. Pulling his lips back in snarl, “Jeonghan hyung is going to be put far away from Joshua from now on.”

“The glares that I get when I hang on Joshua hyung,” Wonwoo let out from behind his book, his back against the wall.

“I don’t want to be your baby hyung,” Dino whined. “No offense. Even if it’s a lot better being yours than Jeonghan hyung’s. Can’t I just be my mom’s baby?”

“Oh, Dino. I’m sorry,” Joshua said, smoothing down his hair as Dino smushed himself against Joshua’s other side.

“Better you than Jeonghan hyung. You don’t ever ask such a humiliating question.”

“Even I get my stomach roiling at Scoups when he spouts those lines. And I’m the greasy one.” Jun shook his head. “I didn’t sign up to see a love triangle when I left China.”

“There was no love triangle,” Joshua protested. “They didn’t even like me when we were training.”

“Scoups might not have,” Woozi said jabbing his finger in the air, “but Jeonghan hyung certainly had some feelings for you. Which he seemed to grow out of when he started hanging around everyone else but I guess it never went away.”

“It’s obvious somewhere down the line between training and debut Scoups developed feelings for you,” Jun said.

“It’s hit the peak now. Their feelings,” Wonwoo said.

“Yea,” the rest of them said nodding.

“Do something about hyung. Before they try to get us to help you decide, then it’ll be member against member,” Hoshi said.

The front door opened.

“There they are,” Woozi said.

“We’ll leave you guys alone,” Jun added. “Everyone let’s troop out. Unless you want to be here for the aftermath.”

They all shook their heads let out a chorus of no’s, no way in hell, and a fuck no slipped out from someone. They dispersed grabbing their jackets and wallets, moving past Scoups and Jeonghan who came in looking just a tad tipsy.

Shit, Joshua thought, they must’ve gone drinking. Hopefully no fans were out and recognized them.

As Woozi walked by, Joshua grabbed onto his shirt, eyes full of pleading.

“Nope. Sorry hyung. You have to deal with them. Choose or don’t. But do something.” Woozi left him sitting on the couch, walking out with Seungkwan.

“Where are you going?” Scoups asked, his voice only a tad bit slurred.

“Out hyung,” Vernon said going out of the door.

“Away from the three of you and the weird love triangle I didn’t sign up for,” Jun sassed back.

“Somewhere I won’t be scarred with the mental undressing of Joshua hyung,” Seungkwan replied.

“What?” Jeonghan snapped.

“Bye Shua hyung! Be careful! Don’t let them do anything you’re not ready for!”

Joshua made a sobbing noise in his throat. He wanted to scramble away and go hide under his blankets but he had to deal with this. It really was tearing apart the team.

“You two went out drinking?” Why was he being nervous? Why couldn’t he just blurt it out? Wait. He didn’t know that’s why. He didn’t know how to choose. Or who to choose.

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, walking over to sit down next to him. “It was boring without you there, telling us to be careful.”

“You know I don’t like— “

“Like hanging out with us when we drink. We know Shua,” Scoups said. “It’d just be nice today is all. A day where we could’ve played at being normal adults instead of idols.”

Dear lord. What crap was Scoups saying? “What about us is normal? This thing between you two and me isn’t normal,” Joshua said, nearly screaming in hysterics. “The fact that you two like me and I’m stuck in the middle isn’t normal. Not at all.”

“It is normal,” Jeonghan said calmly for a guy who drank a lot just a few hours ago. “I like you. A lot. Scoups likes you. A lot. Our feelings for you are normal.”

“Yes, it’s normal to like someone. But the both of you. At the same time,” Joshua snapped. “And you’re making me choose between the two of you.” He moaned into his hands. “You two are my friends. The people I rely on. How can I choose and break one of your hearts?!”

“Choose me,” Jeonghan said, grabbing Joshua’s hand to move his face towards his, “choose me and let Scoups deal with his own heart by himself.

Joshua looked at him, eyes a bit incredulous and sad. “But I— “

“Hey!” Scoups yelled, grabbing onto him. “No Shua! Choose me and leave that fake angel alone. We all know who’s the real one here.”

“How about I choose neither of you?!” Joshua roared, pulling away from Jeonghan and Scoups. “That way neither of you win and the team dynamic isn’t completely damaged!”

“And leave both of our hearts broken!?”

“You want me to choose and break one of your hearts! I’m choosing!” Joshua snapped back. “Neither of you!”

“No! Choose me Joshua,” Scoups said, holding onto his hand with those eyes that Mingyu called insipid. “I’m the better man. I don’t lie or cheat.”

“Hey!” Jeonghan retorted, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it means you two-faced angel?” Seungcheol growled at him.

Joshua, yet again, pulled away. “And why can’t I choose not you or Jeonghan. Why can’t I just choose to be alone?” Why did he have to choose? Why were they doing this to him?

“Because we know you like us! More than just as friends!” Jeonghan yelled back. “We’re not blind Shua. You’re not only blushing because we’re getting too close. You like the attention and you like us. Who do you like more?”

“Choose,” Scoups said.

“I can’t,” Joshua croaked. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt either of you by choosing one over the other.”

“Then date us both,” Jeonghan said. “If it hurts you to choose, choose us both. I’ll deal with the camel over there. As long as I get you.”

“You mean I’ll deal with you, you two-faced angel. Date us both Joshua. I can deal. Please,” his eyes drooped into that puppy dog look.

“C’mon Shua. Date us both,” Jeonghan said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I,” Joshua started.

Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol moved close, wanting to hear his answer.

Joshua cleared his throat. “I choose— “


	2. Is it over yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: continuation of eeny, meeny, miny, moe/leaving a trail on you, please?
> 
> Day 2 part 1 of Christmas thing

Cautiously they walked into the dorm, breathing a sigh of relief as it was quiet. Jun closed the door softly, as the rest of them took off shoes and moved to go into their respective rooms.

“Do you think he decided?” Hoshi whispered.

“He must’ve,” Mingyu whispered back, “it’s so quiet.”

Dino walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He yelped seeing Scoups and Jeonghan sitting at the table.

The others moved wondering why their maknae let out a small screech. They also did the same when they the older of the two hyungs.

The looks on their faces were anything but happy. Neither of them had a particularly elated expression.

They all looked to each other wondering who would have the courage to ask the question first.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?”

“Where’s Shua hyung?” Mingyu added.

“Sleeping,” Jeonghan replied staring at his glass of water.

“We made him cry,” Scoups said sadly.

“Made him cry,” Seungkwan said incredulously.

Jeonghan nodded. “We asked. Pressured him I guess to pick and the he broke down into tears.”

“And what did you two do for him to sleep?” Jun asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

“We hugged him and told him he didn’t have too,” Jeonghan mumbled. “Cuddled him till he started to sleep.”

Minghao moved silently to go check on Joshua, leaving the other members to grill their hyungs.

“You shouldn’t have made him cry like that,” Vernon said. “You know how he hates to cry. Especially in front of people,” he paused, “I don’t think I’ve seen him cry actually.”

“I know,” Jeonghan said.

Scoups nodded.

“Don’t make him cry again,” Woozi threatened. “Wait for him to come to you two or else.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“We know. We’re sorry. We apologized to him. Lots of times.”

“Good,” Dino said. “Let’s go to bed now. And we can comfort Joshua hyung tomorrow.”

Everyone let out a chorus of agreement letting the hyungs wallow in their feelings.

What Scoups and Jeonghan didn’t tell them was that while they comforted him, they also showered him in kisses. Kisses on his cheeks, his head, his ears, his eyes, even his lips. And he let them. Joshua even kissed back, albeit gently. Problem was that he still didn’t pick any of the options.

Jeonghan in his stupidity blurted out that Joshua didn’t have to pick. That they would be ok with him not choosing for now. Scoups had nodded and agreed to the whole thing too.

Joshua sniffed hard as the tears fell and asked hiccupping, “Really?”

To which they repsoned with loud yes’s, before letting Joshua sleep.

* * *

“Hyung? You ok?” Minghao asked quietly.

“Oh, Minghao you’re back,” Joshua rubbed at his eyes. “Yea. I’m ok.”

“We heard that they made you cry.”

Joshua nodded slowly, before looking to either side of Minghao. He beckoned him closer.

Minghao shuffled the rest of the way plopping down next to Joshua.

Whispering Joshua said, “They did make me cry. At first because the pressure was too much. But after a few seconds I stopped.” He let out a small chuckle. “I faked the rest of the tears until they gave in and agreed to stop.”

Minghao smiled at Joshua, pushing him. “Devious Shua hyung.”

Joshua nodded, laughing quietly. “They did make me cry though.” He grabbed Minghao. “Want to sleep here with me tonight? It’ll teach those two a lesson.”

He laughed. “Yea.”

Together they cuddled close and whispered some stories before falling asleep before the others came in.


End file.
